


Never Going to be Alone

by Storm89



Series: Bridges [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny can be an ass sometimes, Character Development, Gen, Jack/OC platonic relationship, Oc’s with powers, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months after the fight against Pitch, Jack (literally) runs into a human girl that can see him, who then vows to never let him be alone again. Part 1 of the Bridge Series. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> People are lonely because they build walls instead of Bridges-Unknown

Jack whooped in jubilation as he rode the wind, going over Maine as snowflakes fell. He grinned as the wind carried him.

It has been five months since the guardian defeated Pitch Black and when he joined. Now, he had friend, a family and believers. Yet…it wasn’t enough for Jack.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful, but…300 years is a long time. He was alone for so long, he just getting used to talking to actual people. Not only that, he was still wary of the guardians, he didn’t fully trust them.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a scream. That’s when he saw a blur heading towards him.

“Look out!” 

Something suddenly slammed into him and started plummeting to the ground, screaming all the way down. Jack reacted quickly.

He used the wind to propel himself to the person and grabbed its hands. He then gently went to a roof, putting them on.

“Thanks.” The person said; with Jack nodding as he took a closer look at the person he saved.

It was a girl that seemed around 15, with a tanned complexion and curly black hair with white and gray streak and gold eyes. When she stood up completely, she was up to his chest. She grinned at him, seeing her two front teeth were crooked. That’s when Jack realized something; the girl was human.

And she could see him!

“Are you ok?” the girl asked.

“You’re human!” he blurted out, “You can see me!”

“Yeah.” She said blinking, “Wait, are you Jack Frost?”

“Yes.”

“Oh cool, I heard about you. My name is Willow Crane.” She said, extending her hand. Jack smiled and shook her hand.

“As with seeing ya, well, I got no choice with that.”

He tilted his head in confusion.

“Well, you see…” she said, scratching the back of her head, “My dad’s side of the family come from a long line of mystics and we can see spirits, all type of spirits.”

Jack’s eyes widened, he had heard of these mystics; humans that are tuned into nature and are able to see spirits of all kinds.

“Were you trying to ride the wind?” he asked.

“Yeah. You see, I’m a elemental mystic and I can manipulate them, but wind is giving me the most trouble.”

“Well, that’s your problem. The winds have a mind of their own; you have to be nice to them. Right, wind?”

The wind whistled around the winter spirit, ruffling his hair and making him laugh. Willow smiled at the display. 

“Aren’t you a little young to learn to control elements?” Jack said, making Willow quirk an eyebrow.

“No, I learned most of this stuff when I was 16.”

“16?” jack said in surprise, “How old are you?”

“23”

She chuckled when she saw his dumbfounded expression.

“I know, I know. I have a baby face.” 

She then sighed.

“Look, I gotta head home.” She said, pointing to the right.” I live over there, it’s a big farm, you can’t miss it.”

She smiled at him again.

“Come visit sometime.”

Jack smiled back and nodded.

“I will.”


	2. Getting to Know Eachother

Jack looks down at the two-story house below him. It was Willows home.

It’s been three weeks since his run-in with her and he was curious about the human. He wondered just what type of person she is and how she’s doing. He drifted down just as Willow came out the door. 

“Jack, hey!” she greeted, she greeted with a smile. Suddenly, there was series of barks and jack was tackled to the ground by a large dog. He squirmed and gasped as the dog licked his face.

“Gaia, heel!” she yelled out as she grabbed the dogs’ collar and pulled her off Jack. Jack sat up and saw it was a white husky dog.

“Sorry, Gaia seems to like you.” Willow says, “She’s also my bodyguard.”

Jack laughed as he sat up, picking up his staff and scratching Gaia’s ears.

“I have other animals. Come on in.” she said as he waked in.

“Big place you have here.”

“Yeah, it was actually my aunts. I lived here for most of my life and when she died, she left it to me.”

“Cool.” Jack said as he looked around the living room, seeing the floor had a forest green carpet and the walls were painted a mint green. There was also a navy blue sofa and a TV. He gave out a snort, which made Willow grin.

“Yeah, my aunt was a hell of a decorator.” She said, opening a door.

“Alright kids, come here! We got a guest!” she called out, making Jack raise an eyebrow. He then heard the sound of feet and saw seven balls of furs run out and end up on his feet, sniffing him.

He saw five rabbits, a kitten and raccoon, all looking at him. He bends down with a laugh and started petting the animals.

“I guess you really like animals, huh?” he said as she sat across him.

“Yeah, I love animals. My dad was a wildlife photographer, after he got out of the air force. He always took me with him to his trips, showing the most awesome animals in the world.”

Jack laughed as he petted the raccoon.

“What about your mom?”

He watched as Willow stiffened and a stormy look passed over her face. But as quickly as it came, it left.

“We…don’t get along. That side of the family is a little rough.”

Jack nodded and he looked at the animals with a smile.

“Do they have names?”

“Yup.” She said with a nod.

“That is Brutus.” pointing to the brown rabbit.

“That is Ceaser.” pointing to the calico rabbit.

“That is Nero.” pointing to the grey rabbit.

“This is Cassius.” pointing to the tan rabbit. “He’s the troublemaker.”

“Then we’re gonna be best friends.” Jack said, scratching Cassius ears.

“And this is Andromeda.” she said, pointing to the white doe on her lap. “The only girl.”

Jack smiled and then laughed as the raccoon snuffled his cheek.

“That’s Loki. He likes to sniff a lot.” She said as he clawed Jacks sweatshirt.

“Then there’s Thor...who is somewhere around here.” Willow said, looking around, “Thor!”

They then heard meowing and saw Gaia carrying an orange kitten in her mouth. She then gently laid her on the floor as she lay next to her owner. She gently took the kitten and held him up.

“Behold the God of Thunder! 

Laughter filled the room and then a buzz filled the room. Jack then saw a lavender blur rush to him and stop in front of his face. Jack blinked and stared at it.  
It was a purple fairy, thought it didn’t look anything like Tooth fairies. It had a more human shape, with dragonfly like wings. It glared at him and squeaked at Willow.

“Thia, its ok, he’s a friend.” She said, making the fairy sigh and fly to her shoulder, sitting down.

“This here is Forsythia. She’s been with my family for years.”

Jack smiled at the fairy.

“Huh, she minds me of Baby Tooth.”

“Baby tooth?” Willow asked, and then smiled gently. “What’s your story?”

Jack smiled back and told that he was a winter spirit and who he was before Jack Frost. He talked of how he became a guardian and who the other guardians are. When he told her of his 300 years of solitude, a dark look came over her face, but it quickly faded away. She smiled when he told her of Jamie and Sophie and how they were his first believers. 

Before they knew it, four hours had passed and most of the animals were asleep, except Gaia, who still stood at post. Jack’s head then jerked up when he thought of something.  
“Hey, how is it coming along with the wind?”

“Well, its kinda better. I can actually…talk to the wind and I could understand it. But flying is another story.”

Jack grinned and his face then fell.

“What time is it?”

“Its…3:34.”  
“Oh crap! I gotta go see Jamie.” He said, quickly getting up, careful of the animals. He grabbed his staff and headed to the door, with Willow following him.

“I’ll see you later then.” She said, “Come by anytime.”

Jack smiled at her and nodded.

“Will do.”

Willow watched him fly off with a smile which then turned into a frown. She saw his reaction when he talked about his 300 years of solitude and the tension when talked about the other Guardians. 

She looked up to the sky, deciding to ask the wind about Jack Frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Jack meeting Willow again, this time in her home and as you can see, she has a lot of pets and lives in a big house. She also likes history and mythology. I’m putting Jack opens up to her more here because she has treated him kindly and is friendly. 
> 
> Yes, she also has a fairy sidekick, named Forsythia, This for short. Her design comes off from the Pans Labyrinth fairies; they are actually bigger than the tooth fairies. 
> 
> The image I got for her house is the aunt’s home in Sabrina, the teenage witch, so it’s a big place.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own ROTG, just Willow and her pets!


	3. Challenge

The next time Willow saw Jack was at her town again. He was jumping onto a rooftop and she raised an eyebrow when he did a flip.

So, he does parkour, something she loved doing. But she hasn’t done it for a while because of work. Maybe it’s time to see if she still got it.  
She asked the wind if it could take her to the rooftop, which it did and dropped her unceremoniously on it. She whistled, getting the winter spirits attention. He smiled when he saw and jumped over to her.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I do live around here.” She snarked, then smirking at him. “I saw that move you did earlier.”

“Oh? You know parkour?”

“Yeah, though I haven’t done if for a while. I might be a little rusty.”

Her eyes then lit up with an impish glow.

“Wanna race?” she grinned, making Jack grinned back.

“You think you could take me?”

“Oh yeah.”

***

After the rules were made, which included not using the wind for help, they went to the end of the block. They decided that Jack will make a snowball and when he dropped it, they will start.

“You ready, Willow.”

“As ever.”

Jack then dropped the snowball and the minute it touched the ground, they were off.  
Willow jumped to one ledge and flipped to another. She saw Jack jumping to another building, using his staff to hook to a random cranny.

They laughed and screamed in delight as they raced each other as they flipped over the buildings. When they reached the end of the block, they both called the wind, which whisked them off.

They laughed and twirled in the air as they rode the wind. The wind took them to Willows home and drops them off gently on her backyard. They are laughing loudly together as they lay on the grass. They looked at each other and grinned.

“I won.” Willow said, making them laugh again as they laid full on the grass.

“That was awesome.” Jack said.

“It sure was.” Willow said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter is filler. Just showing that Willow and Jack have some similarities, I wanted to have them do a parkour race. I really suck at action scenes, sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own ROTG, just Willow!


	4. Suspicions

Weeks have passed since the race and jack and Willow saw more of each other and learned more things about each other.

Jack learned that whenever Willow controlled an element, her eyes glow with a different color; blue for water, green for earth, silver for air and orange for fire. She told him she didn’t really like the fire element, saying all it ever does is destroy everything in its path.

Willow learned that Jack does martial art, preferably Japanese style and is pretty good at it. She told him she practices wing-chun, a type of Chinese martial arts. So, they spar together regularly, but they were so rough with each other that they usually both ended up bruised.

They also found a love for B-monster movies, both laughing at how bad the special effects were. So every Friday night was movie night.

Jacks absences and change of attitude didn’t go unnoticed by the other guardians. They saw how cheerful he always whenever he came back from his absences and always flew off quickly after their meetings, so naturally, they were curious.

“Hey, frostbite.” Bunny said one day, getting Jack’s attention as the meeting ended. “Where you going in such a rush?”

“I’m going to meet a friend.”

“Oh? Is he another spirit?” Tooth asked, “Do we know him?”

“Well…” Jack said, “He’s a she, tooth. And no she’s not a spirit. She’s actually human and she could see me.”

“Oh.” Tooth said, looking at the other guardians in surprise. “What’s her name?”

“Willow.”

Jack then started telling them of the rime he spent with Willow, how they met, her abilities and what they do together. The guardians all smiled at his excite and enthusiastic tone, but they were all curious about Willow.

How did she quickly gain Jack Frost trust so easily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is a few more info about Willow and now the guardians now know about her and they are a little suspicious of her, wondering how Jack trusted her so easily and they are still gaining his trust.
> 
> Next chapter would be Willow meeting the guardians, cue angst.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved!


	5. Hostility

Willow was fixing a fence when she heard the winds change. She smiled, knowing it was Jack. She heard the sound of something else and looked behind her, seeing four other figures with Jack. She then realized it was the other guardians. She sighed, knowing this was a meeting long overdue.

“Hey Jack.” She greeted, walking up to the winter spirit with a grin.

“Hey, Will.” He said, “These are the other guardians I was telling you about.”

Willow looked at them and nodded at them.

“Hello.” She said.

“This is Bunny, Tooth, North and Sandy.” He said, pointing to each one, “Guys, this is Willow.”

They all greeted her, but they couldn’t help but stare at the young woman with odd hair. Her golden eyes glittered like a diamonds, showing nothing but coldness towards them. It just rolled off her in waves.

“Hey, look, I gotta go to Burgess, I promised Jamie that I would help him with his homework.” 

“Alright, hun.” Willow said as the other guardians also said goodbye. They watched as Jack flew off and Willow just sighed.

“Might as well come in.” she said holding her door open as the guardians walk in, their eyebrows quirking when they saw the rabbits and raccoon on the floor.

“Kids, go to the other room.” Willow said, the animals obeying as they scurried off. Willow then took out some lettuce and started chopping it on her table.

“So, how is Jack fitting in with all of you?” she asked nonchantly.

“Well, he’s doing well.” Tooth said, her wings beating nervously, “He’s still a little…antsy around us.”

“You don’t say.” Willow said as she continued chopping.

Bunnymund’s ear twitched at her attitude, getting upset at it.

“Oi, what’s going on with you?” he said loudly.

“Oh, is there a problem?” Willow asked in a patronizing tone, making Bunny’s patience snapped.

“What’s your problem? You been disrespectful to us ever since we got here. You should have respect for your elders.” Bunny said, with an angry tone.

Willow suddenly stiffened and she cricked her neck.

“Respect?” she whispered, “Respect?!”

She suddenly slammed her knife to the counter and turned to the Guardians, her eyes blazing.

They all stared at her in a stunned silence, shocked at her outburst.

“Respect?! For you lot?! After what you did to Jack? Oh excuse me, what you didn’t do for him? I have no respect for those who abandoned children, like Jack!”

They all stared at her, too baffled to speak.

“H-How do you know?” Tooth stuttered.

“The winds.”

They looked at her in confusion.

“I asked the winds and they told me about Jack and they are not happy.”

She then gave them a snarl.

“You dare call yourselves Guardians of Childhood?! Yet you left Jack behindhand, left him to learn his powers on his own! With nobody around, making him feel worthless! The hell was that for?!”

The Guardians just stood stock still until North found his voice.

“B-But..ve didn’t…ve didn’t know…ve didn’t…”

“Oh please, I don’t want to hear your excuses. Did you really think he’s gonna come to you with open arms? After all these years? After Easter?”

Three of the Guardians looked at her in shock, while Sandy just looked confused.

“Oh yeah, the winds told me about that little disaster.”

She then looked at Sandy with a smirk.

“They have a hell of a story to tell you.”

She then looked back at the others.

“Do you have any idea the damage you done? The minute I saw him, I knew there was something wrong with him.”

“That so?” Bunny said, walking up to her and getting in her face, his fur bristling from Willows accusations, “You think you know him so well? Kids so well? What the bloody hell do you know?”

Willow just walked up to him and glared.

“I work for the SVU, I known what I’m talking about.”

“SVU?” Tooth said in confusion.

“Special Victims Unit.” She said in a baritone, “I work with abused children. Jack has all the earmarks of a severely neglected child. Hell, I’m trying to figure out how he’s even sane.”

She then gave out a long sigh, rubbing her temples.

“You have no idea how he feels.”

“Do you?” Bunny demanded.

To their surprise, Willow looked sheepish and looked down.

“Kinda.”

Sandy looked at her as though he was trying to decipher something and then his eyes widened in realization. He started sand-signing, showing a snowflake, then a heart and finally a question mark.

“Um, I have no idea what you are trying to say to me.” Willow said.

“He is asking if you can feel Jack’s feelings.” North translated, though he looked perplexed by the question.

“Yeah, I can.” She said, “I’m an empath.”

They all looked at her o shock, knowing empaths were rare. The main reason that the majority of them kill themselves from being overwhelmed by others emotions. They then realized that Willow will know better than anyone what Jack would be feeling. Thats when they looked at her hair.

Her hair was naturally black, but had grey and white streaks. They all assumed that it was hair dye, but now they realized it was her natural hair, they were all stressed hairs.

Willow squirmed under their scrutiny, knowing they were looking at her differently now.

She just sighed, trying to get back at the situation at hand.

“Look, I know you guys have good intentions, that you want to be a family for Jack, but you cannot expect miracles. He’s not going to come to you with open arms. He’s still afraid you are going to cast him out…again.”

Three of the four guardians flinched at her words, but North looked at her solemnly.

“Then vhat do you recommend ve do?”

Willow looked at him with a disbelieving look on her face.

“You are asking my advice? I was under the impression you didn’t like me.”

At their confused looks, she just chuckled.

“Empath, remember? You guys looked at me with so much hostility; is it because Jack trusts me way more then you?”

The expressions on their faces said it all.

“Look, you have to give him space, you cannot coddle him. He’s gonna get defensive and run off. This could take years to fix. Let him know that you are open to him, so he could come to you. That all you can do really.”

She then sighed and clapped her hands together.

“Now then, if you please…”

She went to her front door and opened it.

“Please leave my house.”

They awkwardly walked out her door with Willow watching them with her hawk-like gaze. When they all left, she leaned against her doorframe.

“Now fix what you messed up.”

With that, she slammed the door in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was a hard chapter to write.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update. My mom had a hernia operation recently and I was busy taking care of her and worrying for her since she won’t stay still.
> 
> So, here Willow meets the Guardians and gives them both a tongue-lashing and advice at the same time. If you are wondering why they were so quiet in the beginning, its because she blew up at them so quickly.
> 
> This is something that I would told the Guardians and since Willow is my alter ego in this story, she is proclaiming my opinions. Willow is also very blunt and straight-forward, which gets her into trouble. She also has a habit of cricking her neck before she blows.
> 
> We also find out some stuff about Willow. Willow actually works more as a consultant for the SVU, which gets called for certain cases. Seeing that with abused children, so she knew almost immediately that Jack was neglected and why she was so pissed off to the Guardians. We also find out that she is an empathy, which makes her feel other people’s emotions, which in a way makes her job harder and why some of her hair is gray and white.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own ROTG, just Willow!


	6. Questions and More Questions

Jack flew over to Maine to Willow’s home. When the Guardians came back, they were very quiet and solemn. When he asked if there was anything wrong, they said no. But North told him that Willow was an empath, that she could feel other people’s emotions. That could explain her hair.

When he got to her home, she was sitting on the roof, looking at he moon, though it seemed more like she was glaring at it. She looked up and smiled at him as she floated down to her.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” She greeted. There was then an awkward silence between them.

“So, um.” He said, biting his lip, “Did you say…anything to the others when they were here?”

Willow just shrugged but Jack could tell she said something to them and it wasn’t friendly. But from the reactions of the Guardians and Willows tension, neither of them wanted to talk about it, so he dropped it.

“Soooo…You’re an empath?”

Willow looked at him in surprise, probably wondering when he found out, but she just nodded as she faced him.

“Yeah.” She said, “Sorry I didn’t tell you. It’s…not something you just tell whenever.”  
Jack nodded in understanding.

“So, you can feel what I’m feeling?”

“And other people.” She said with a shrug, “But it can get overwhelming. That’s why my hair is all…”

She gestured to her hair and Jack nodded.

“With some people, those I get close to, I can feel them a long way, kinda like radar.”  
She then looked at him with a sheepish grin.

“It’s kinda like that with you. It’s how I know when you are coming/” she said, then looking at him, “Do you feel weird about that?”

“Not really.” Jack said, “I’m actually kinda flattered.”

Willow couldn’t help but roll her eyes, though she felt relieved that her new friend wasn’t scared off by her ability. Jack was surprised, but it felt nice that someone was watching out for him.

“Oh, you know, I asked the others if I could show you their places later and they said yes.”

“Really? Sweet.”

They then sat in a comfortable silence, each taking in the information that was just said.

“So…” Jack said, breaking the silence, “Anything else I should know about you.”

“Well, I’m a lesbian.” She said nonchalantly, making Jack’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Really?” he said, “No wonder you’re so butch.”

A shoe suddenly collided with his head and he saw an irate Willow glaring at him.

“Oh shut up!”

Jack then grinned as he grabbed her shoe and flew off.

“Sucker!”

The rest of the night followed with Willow trying to get her shoe back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter with Jack coming to see Willow.
> 
> I don’t think the Guardians will tell Jack what Willow said; cause they will feel to guilty about it and their pride is a little stung.
> 
> Yeah, Willow is glaring at Manny, she doesn’t like him.
> 
> We also find out some new info about Willow’s empathy ability. She could feel certain people from a long distance, like radar.
> 
> We also find out she is a lesbian, but her sexuality is not so important to the story line. Someone asked why I decide to make her lesbian, I just decided to make her one because 1) I never wrote a lesbian character before and 2) it just fit for me. That how I usually make stories and characters, I think of their personalities and I just add little tidbits. I’m not trying to make a point here, just a story.
> 
> So, next few chapters will have Willow visiting the Guardians places and in term, getting to know them as well.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own ROTG, just Willow!


	7. Playing with Dreams

Willow sighed as she waited impatiently on a roof in Burgess, Jack waiting beside her.

“Jaaack?” she whined, “What are we here?”

“Just wait a sec.” he said, “It’s about to start.”

Suddenly, golden streams flew through the air and they watched as the streams go the bedrooms of sleeping children.

“It’s Sandy’s work time.” Jack explained, “It’s when he sends the kids their dreams.”

Willow just nodded as she gave a childish grin as she stared at the dreams.

“Want to see something cool?” Jack said, with her nodding. He touched a stream and dolphins jumped out, swimming around him. Willow grinned as she reached towards a stream and touched the dream sand, watching as puppies dogs ran out. She laughed loudly with Jack as dolphins and puppies ran around them. Then they saw Sandy arrive and waved at him.

“Hey Sandy.” They greeted. They then sat next to each other as Sandy did his work. Willow smiled, feeling the happiness and fun coming from Jack, it was infectious. She watched as Jack intertwined some ice with the sand, making snowflakes. Sandy then tapped her shoulder, getting her attention. He smiled at her, sensing _gratitude_ and _guilt_ , which made her give him a small smile.

“It’s alright.” She said, “He said you were the one who was the most kind to him.”

Sandy smiled widely at her compliment. He then frowned, his sand showing a candy cane, a tooth and an Easter egg and then sand blowing out of his ears. Willow grinned and laughed loudly.

“Oh, I would have paid to see that.” She chuckled, and then smiled widely as Jack continued to play with dreams.

She hopes that Jack has more happy moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they are with Sandy!
> 
> I know Sandy has a dream castle but I just decided with them playing around with his dream sand. I liked in the movie that when Jack touched the sand, dolphins came out, so here, Willow touches it and puppies come out. Willow will get along better with Sandy because he was the nicest to Jack; I saw that in the film. 
> 
> I edited this a bit, from now on, whenever Willow feels a emotions from the Guardians, it will be in italics. 
> 
> Next up is North!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own ROTG, just Willow!


	8. Talk at Santoff Clausen

North was talking to a yeti when Jack and Willow walked in. He remembers Jack wanted to show Willow the Guardians homes and he had given his permission.

He couldn’t help but smile as he saw the awe in Willows face, looking so much like a child as she saw the toys floating around, the elves running around and the yetis working. He then sighed to himself.

He honestly thought he wouldn't like Willow, because he thought that she was going to take Jack away, who won her trust so easily from him. Now, he just feels ashamed of himself, like Jack was some prize that had to be won. Her little tiff with them just made him feel more guilty.

She obviously cared for children, she knew better than anyone how to deal with a situation like Jack’s and could help him the most. She also seemed genuinely wanting them to fix this, this anxiety with Jack. She must know somehow that they were important to Jack and that thought alone made him both relived and wanting to know more about her.

He did check her out in the lists; it seemed she was on the Nice list until she was 12 years old, then she was the Naughty List for fighting. He wondered what made her change so quickly.

His thoughts were broken when he hear laughter and saw Willow and Jack walking up to him.

“Hey, North.” Jack said, “Just showing Willow around.”

“Ah and does she like what she sees?”

“It’s great.” Willow said, “It’s…incredible.”

North couldn’t help but smile at her excited tone, which made Jack grin widely.

“Time to annoy the yetis!” Jack said as he flew down to the lower levels.

“Not too much, Jack!” North yelled out with a chuckle.

North and Willow watch him go with a smile. She then heard a sigh and felt _melancholy_ from North.

“What’s the matter?” she asked as she looked at him.

North just shook his head and sighed again. “Vhen he told me he tried to bust in here for years, I didn’t understand.” The Russian said. “But I do now.”

Willow bristled at that, Jacks solitude will always be a sore spot for her. “Vill you like some hot chocolate?” he said, seeing her nod. Their walk to the kitchen was silent, both mulling over their thoughts. North poured himself a cup of hot chocolate and gave Willow a cup, with her murmuring her thanks.

“You know.” She said, breaking the silence, “I once read a case about a child that has been neglected and abused. When he grew up, he started to be abusive towards his own children. It’s a vicious cycle that I seen one too many times.”

She then sighed and looked at North who was listening to her with rapt attention.

“So…” she continued, “When I found about Jack and then he told me about that guy, Pitch Black or whatever his name is, I just wondered. Wondered how he didn’t turn out like that…how he remained sane.”

“Da,” was all North said, though he felt a chill in his stomach, for he that thought himself. How Jack remained as the fun loving winter spirit he is, how he didn’t wind up an enemy of their own making. How they had so many chances to help him, but didn’t. Wondering why Jack didn’t hate them, he didn’t hate them at all.

“I vonder that as well, but I do know this. Even if it takes an eternity, ve vill make it up to them.”

All Willow did was nodded, not doubting that they will try and also feeling _determination_ and _confidence_ coming from the large Russian. She just hopes Jack will open to them, to his potential family. Then they heard footsteps coming towards them and saw Jack walk in, carrying two toys.

“Check these out.” He said, handing ne to Willow, which just made her laugh.

“Oh my gawd, I remember these.” It was two toy lightsabers, the type that you press a button that makes them light up and make noises whenever it was hit with something. Jack had a blue one and Willow had a green one.

“Man, these are so dorky.” Willow said, with Jack nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, they sure are.”

They then looked at each other and Jack turned on his lightsaber as Willow turned her’s on as well. With a battle cry, they charged each other and started dueling, making North laugh loudly.

It seems having these two around won’t make any day boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is North’s turn!
> 
> Some inner monologue with North, and to why the Guardians at first don’t really like Willow. They saw her as competition and North realized that is not the way to think, especially with Jack. Yeah, I went Aladdin there. So, he’s a little looser with Willow now. 
> 
> He also found out some background info about Willow, the reasons for the fights will be later on in the series. 
> 
> The case with the abused children is true, according to my psychology textbook. It’s a sad, vicious cycle. 
> 
> The lightsaber duel was inspired by two things. One was from an episode of Drake and Josh, with those dueling and another was when me and my stepbrother were dueling when we were kids. 
> 
> Ok a few things I need to clear up, because it seems some people are confused about her powers.
> 
> Willow’s elemental powers are a part of her seeing spirits, such as Jack and etc. Since they are in a way a part of nature, she has to see them. Also, her powers are something she had to learn, her empathy ability is something she was born with. It’s a side ability and it’s a double-edged sword, as she mentioned before. That all I am going to say for now. 
> 
> Next up is Tooth! 
> 
> I don’t own ROTG, just Willow! Comments are loved, they give me the happiness and inspiration I need!


	9. Understanding at Punjam Hy-Loo

Tooth was giving directions to her fairies when Jack flew in. She sighed, knowing that he brought Willow with him to show her the palace. It not that she doesn’t like Willow, she just makes her feel…uncomfortable. She believed it was that confrontation that all the Guardians had with her, with Willows angry at them and telling what they did wrong.

What hurt the most was that all she said was true and it just sting that it was obvious that Jack trusted Willow more than them. Though she believed that was their own fault, but it still hurt.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she got a cheerful from the winter spirit.

“Hey, Tooth.”

“Hi, Jack.” She said, looking around, “I thought you were bringing Willow.”

Suddenly, a shrill scream filled the air as Willow flew by, upside down. She was screaming t Jack for help, who just chuckled and flew after her, helping her right side up. She watched as Jack gave her a tour of the palace, introducing her to the baby teeth and to Baby Tooth, who took quickly to Thia, Willow’s own fairy. He then took her to the oasis, showing her the mural, which Willow looked absolutely fascinated by.

Tooth then noticed something about the two. All the guardians knew Jack had boundaries that he doesn’t like to be touched, that he always flinches. Tooth noticed that Willow was not touching Jack, she always waits for Jack to make contact. She already figured out his boundaries and is respecting them, knowing when not to approach and etc. Tooth realized that was why Jack and Willow got along; she knew how to handle a situation like Jacks and gives him that space. The fact that she knew instantly what to do bothered her.

The baby teeth then pulled Jack’s drawstrings, wanting him to play with them. Jack and Willow glanced at each other and then nodded, with Jack flying off with the fairies. Tooth knew she missed something among that silent communication and felt disturbed it. She sighs and turns around, seeing Willow was looking at her expectantly.

“Yes?” she asked hesitantly.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, “Your emotions keep batting around like a Ping-Pong ball.”

Tooth couldn’t help but flinched from the inquiry, not used to someone who could read her emotions. She knows from Willows tone it didn’t sound patronizing, just genuine curiosity. Tooth took a deep breath and began to speak.

“I just…I just don’t understand. Jack trusted you so quickly; I would be a fool to not see that. I just wonder why? How could you have his trust while we are still waiting?”

“Oh, that’s easy.”

Tooth looked at her incredously, but Willow just looks thoughtful.

“I am a blank slate compared to all of you. He hasn’t known me for hundreds of years; he hasn’t tried to talk to me for hundreds of years.”

There was no bitterness or malice in her tone, just simple fact, but it stung Tooth nonetheless. Willow must have felt it, because she just gave her a hopeful smile.

“Look, Jack may trust me more then you guys, but he’s not telling me everything. He’s still trying to get to know you guys. Give him time, he’ll come around.”

Tooth couldn’t help but smile at her hopeful tone, like she was trying to comfort him. She was still smiling when Jack came back and the two started talking animatedly about something.

Maybe Willow is not so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth’s turn now.
> 
> As you can see, Tooth is feeling weird about Willow, both that Jack trusts her more and that she is an empath. She is a little creep out that there is someone that could read her emotions. But Willow tries to give her good advice, because seriously, you can’t expect someone to trust you after so many years of neglect.
> 
> Willow is still having trouble riding the winds, so she needs Jack to help her still. I like the idea of Thia and Baby Tooth being BFF’S, it’s cute. 
> 
> Yeah, Willow and Jack are already on the silent communication.
> 
> Next up is Bunny, prepare for a lot of angst and anger!


	10. Frustration at the Warren

Bunnys ears twitch when he smelled the scent of snow on his warren and the scent of someone else.

It seems Willow and Jack has arrived.

He didn’t like it, having that girl around here. But all the Guardians promised Jack that he could show his new friend their homes, so he had to go along with it.

Its not that he didn’t like Willow, he just didn’t like being told off by her. He doesn’t like to make mistakes and she pointed them out, no matter how much of it is true.

He was brought back to the present when he heard talking in his warren. He saw the duo in the center of the Warren; Willows eyes were wide with awe. He then noticed she had her raccoon, Loki, was perched on her shoulder, chattering quietly.

“Well, it’s about time you two got here.” He said, making his presence known.

“Didn’t know we were time limited, Bun.” Jac with a chuckle, while Willow stood silently behind him, watching him carefully. He didn't like that gaze, like she was looking straight at his soul.

“Why is the raccoon here?” he asked.

“Loki was getting antsy around the house. I brought him for some exercise.”

Bunny stares at them with a fixed gaze, which she returned back. Bunny then let out a breath, waving a paw at them.

“Fine, take a look around. Just don’t break anything.” He huffed with Willow shrugging and putting Loki down, the raccoon sprinting off. He then turned away, going over some patterns for the next Easter as Jack gave Willow a tour of the Warren. Twenty minutes later, he suddenly felt a chill in the air.

Bunny snarled and ran to where the kids were and he saw his dye river was frozen.

“FROST!” He roared, grabbed Jack by his hoodie and shaking him.

“You irresponsible brat!” he yelled, “I don’t even know why I even let you in here if you’re just going to mess everything up like always!”

“B-But, Bunny…”

“Should have known better then to let you in here!” he snarled, “Bloody winter spirit, all you do is kill everything!”

“Oi!” Willow yelled, shoving Bunny aside and putting herself between him and Jack, “He was helping me! Loki fell in the water and he froze the river to get him out.” That’s when Bunny saw the raccoon covered in paint, along with Willows pants.

That’s when he saw Willow glaring at him and standing close to Jack, as though she was protecting him…from Bunny. He was a Guardian! The Guardian of Hope! Why would anybody be protected from him? But he remembered how his temper flared, how he was ready to lash out.

Jack then tilted his head, as though he was hearing something. He then let out a sigh.

“Hey, there’s a freak snowstorm going on in New York. I gotta get a hang of it.” He said, seeing Willow nod. Bunny looked at Jack in confusion; Jack didn’t make storms, he just controlled it?

“Its ok, hun, I could find my way out.” Willow said with a smile while Jack nodded and flew away, not even sparing a glance at Bunny. When Jack was out of sight, she whirled on Bunny. “Now look here.” She growled, walked up to Bunny and glaring at her.

“What the hell is your problem?” she roared, “You know, you’re the one that caused him the most grief. You and your fuckin poisonous words!”

“Now see here…”

“SHUT UP!” she yelled, “You know, its true, that’s the reason Jack trust you least.”

Bunny froze at those words and whispered,

“What?”

“Oh come on, Bunnymund.” She groused, “You were the meanest to him, you always rubbed salt in his wounds. Hell, you kick him whenever he’s down. Do you really think when he joined; everything is going to be fixed, that it will all go away? Oh, grow up!”

She then picked up Loki and looked to the tunnels.

“Which tunnel do I go to go home?” she snapped.

“The one on the right.” Bunny said quietly, watching as she walked to the tunnel and then looked at him with a sharp gaze.

“Let me tell you something, Bunnymund.” She said, “Love and trust don’t come hand in hand. Jack wants to be your friend, he really does. Now, stop fucking up.”

And with that, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took so long!
> 
> So here, Willow goes to the Warren and is immediately confronted with Bunnymund. 
> 
> Bunny still doesn’t like Willow, mostly because she pointed out what he did wrong. 
> 
> Willow has a sharp tongue and she doesn’t really have a filter, so she usually doesn’t care what she says, only that she sees what she believes is wrong and calls people on it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own ROTG, just Willow and Loki!


	11. Meeting Standards

Willow and Jack were hanging out on a roof in New York, just talking about random things. She was still worried about him after that fiasco with Bunymund last week. But Jack seemed fine, putting it behind him, but Willow was still worried about her friend. 

“Hey, I need to ask ya something.” She said, getting his attention.

“I have a cousin named Toni and she’s the only family I have beside my Nana.” She said, “I told her about you and she’s kinda…protective of me, so she kinda wants to meet you.”  
Jack looks at her strangely and his eyes squint at her.

“But, Will…” Jack said, stuttering, “Can she even see me?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s from my father’s side, so she could see spirits as well, but she’s not an elemental like me.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I mean, she tuned into nature, but she does the old-school magic, like with the Latin and Greek wording. It really powerful stuff. I know her husband, Eric, is like that too, but not to that level. I know he ain’t human.”

“What?” Jack said in disbelief. 

She saw Jack’s shocked expression and just giggled.

“It’s kinda hard to explain, but you have to see it for yourself. So, you game?”

Jack raises an eyebrow as he processed the information from Willow, but he then just grinned. 

“Sure, why not?”

Willow then grins back.

“Alrighty then, next Monday, in Boston. You’ll see me, ok?”

“Yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, Jack is gonna meet Willows family.
> 
> I decided to be a little Harry Potter when it comes to the ideas of magic inheritance, which is through genetics. Toni can also see’s spirits like Willow, but she does old school magic. We will learn more about her in the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own ROTG, just Willow and her family!


	12. Dinner and Promises

Jack flew to Boston, thinking how Willows family was like. She said she wasn’t close to her mother’s side of the family. He saw how her face darkened when she mentioned them, so he didn’t push her.

He remembers though her happiness when she mentioned her father and felt surprise when she mentioned his husband, Anthony. He wasn’t going to be at the party because he was ill. He saw the sadness when she mentioned that and also when she said her father died years ago.

He brushed those thoughts aside as he came to the brownstone where her cousin, Toni, lives. He remembered that Willow told him to knock on the back door. He landed at the door and knocked tentatively. It swung open and Jack stepped back.

There stood a young black woman with short cropped black hair. She had golden eyes like Willow and is tall, around 5’10. She was wearing a green turtleneck and dark blue jeans. She glared at Jack with suspicion. 

“You’re Jack Frost?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Well, come on in.”

Jack walked in and looked around the home, seeing it was big and cozy. He saw Willow coming down the stairs and she grinned.

“Jack, you made it!” she said, clapping her hand on his shoulder.

“I said I would, didn’t I?” he said with a grin of his own.

He quirked an eyebrow as she led him into the living room, where there was a playpen. She reached in and took out a baby, cradling her close.

“This is Lucy. She’s about three month old.” She said cradling the child. Jack could see she had a mop of black hair and the same golden eyes like Toni and Willow.

“Wanna hold her?”

“Er, I don’t know. I mean, I’m cold and-”

“No problem.” Willow said, wrapping Lucy in a blanket and before Jack knew it, Lucy was in his arms. 

The baby stared at him; her golden eyes seemed to be scrutinizing him. She then giggled and touch his cheek, making him smile.

“Looks like Lucy like you.”

Jack looked to the side and saw a tall man with tanned skin, lean muscles and black hair in a ponytail. His brown eyes looked at Jack with a smile as he walked over to him.

“Hi, I’m Eric, Toni’s husband.” He said, reaching a hand, letting Jack shake it. He was a sleeveless shirt, so Jack saw his tattoos. 

Lucy suddenly started to cry, making Jack look at her frantically. But Eric just laughed.

“Don’t worry, I got her.” Eric said, as he reached out and took the crying babe in his arms. Suddenly, Eric’s features changed to bluish-fur and his face turned cat-like. He purred loudly, making Lucy calm.

Before Jack could react, Willow grabbed his arm and nearly dragged him out of the room.

“Take an easy.” She said, “I could feel you freaking out.”

“W-What is he?”

“He’s a were-jaguar, kind of like a werewolf.”

She then looked at Eric as he continued to cradle Lucy.

“We don’t know much, just that it’s mostly genetic. So odds are that Lucy would start to shift when she hits puberty.”

Before Jack could say anything, the front door burst open and a loud voice said;

“The posse has arrived.”

Willow rolled her eyes as she went to the hall and was suddenly hugged by a young red-haired man.

“Hey, Will. Wassup?” He said enthusiastically.

“Geroff, Jerry.” Willow growled out as she shoved him away. He laughed and when he saw Jack, he grinned.

“You must be Jack, Willows boy toy.”

“Oh shut up, you jackass!” Willow roared.

“Yeah, Yeah.” He said, holding his hand out, “I’m Jerry McHenry.”

At Jacks skeptical look, he just laughed.

“Yeah, my parents thought they would be funny.”

He then left the room, saying hi to a now normal Eric.

“Sorry.” Willow said, “He’s too energetic.”

“Thats alright.” Jack said, “Kinda remind me of Tooth.”

Willow just rolled her eyes and then went to the door when it knocked. She smiled and let two girls in.

“Morwenna, Bethany. Gad to see you make it.”

Jack saw the two young women, who he realized are twins. They were both a dirty blonde with blue eyes, but one had short hair to her shoulders and the other had it longer in a braid. They then saw him and looked at him in surprise.

“Morwenna, Bethany, this is Jack Frost.” Willow said, “Jack, this is the Drake twins, Morwenna and Bethany.”

Bethany smiled shyly and said hello. Morwena smiled broadly ad suddenly signed hello to Jack.

“Oh, uh…” Willow stuttered, scratching the back of her head, “I forgot to mention that Morwenna is deaf.”

Jack smield warmly and signed “Hello” back, making Morwenna smiled at him widely.

“Hey, dinner is ready.” Toni called out, making them all walk into the dining room.

The next hour was the strangest dinner Jack has ever seen.

He learned that Willows family has deep roots in magic and so did the Drake sisters. They have the ability to feel “waves”, kinda like Willows empath ability, but not to that degree.  
Jerry was the only “normal” one, getting tangled by accident tot eh world of magic and spirits, mostly because he was dating Morwenna. Jack learned he is a student at NYU and also a mechanic. 

He also learned that Morwenna is a political aide for the mayor and Bethany works in a day care. Eric owned a bar called “Blazing Saddles.” and Toni is a ER nurse.  
Jack couldn’t help but feel comfortable in the atmosphere. There was no tension, just…warmth and familiarity. 

“Hey.”

Jack looked to the side and saw Willow look at him with concern. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah, its just…I’m just not…”

Willow just smiled warmly and nodded, understanding. That was another thing, Willow understood him; she didn’t push him or smother him, she gave him space and let him explain himself. He was grateful for that.

“Hey, Willow.” Toni said, You got something in my mail.”

“Oh, from who?”

“Don’t know.” Toni said, reaching into her back pocket and pulled out a letter, “Here you go.”

Willow took the letter and opened it, her eyes widening.

“It’s from Roberta.” She gasped.

“Your ex?” Eric said, the other occupants of the table falling silent as they looked at Willow in surprise.

“Yeah.” She said, “She’s inviting me…to her wedding!”

There was a brief silence and then an explosion.

“Are you kidding me?” Toni screeched, snatching the letter, “Who the hell does she think she is?”

There was loud arguing afterwards, not seeing Willow get up from her seat and walk out the back door.

No one but Jack.

He followed her and saw her fly off to the roof. He also flew up and sat next to her in a rather awkward silence.

“You ok?” Jack said, speaking up. 

“Yeah, it just…stings.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

He nods, respecting that since she did the same for him.

“How is it going with the guardians?”

He chuckled, knowing she changed the subject on purpose.

“It’s ok. But I still don’t trust them, not fully. I’m still just…”

“Scared?” Willow saod, seeing Jack nod. 

“Looks Jack, I won’t lie but you have every reason to not trust them. All it takes is baby steps; I think they are worth it.”

She then took a deep breath.

“But if they hurt you, I’m gonna beat the shit out of them.”

Jack looked at her in surprise and then burst out laughing.

“You won’t even be able to touch North.” He laughed.

“I can try!” she laughed back.

The two laughed together and then fell silent, grinning.

“I’m just going to make one promise to you, Jack.” Willow said, “I’m gonna make sure you’re never going to be alone again.”

Jack smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulder, not seeing her eyes widen as she did the same.

“Thanks, Willow.”

“No problem, Jack.”

Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down-Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this!
> 
> So, here Jack meeting Willows family and friends and they are a very diverse group. Toni is actually half-black; her mother was white and her father is black. Her mother was Willows aunt. Eric is Peruvian, hence the were-jaguar thing. Morwenna is deaf, but her twin isn’t. Jerry is a very energetic guy.
> 
> Roberta will be shown later.
> 
> So, this is the end of Part 1, next is part two, Frost Memories! Stay tuned! 
> 
> I don’t own ROTG, just these OC’S! Comments are loved!

**Author's Note:**

> My first ROTG story and it’s a series!
> 
> Ok, here is my take after the film, and yes, there’s gonna be oc’s in here.
> 
> This is a Jack/OC fic, but it’s completely platonic, more of a sibling relationship.
> 
> So, here we introduce my OC, Willow. She is a human elemental mystic that can see spirits. Her abilities are almost like Avatar, but not to that degree. She does do hand gesture, but they are all through one style. I wanted to make someone that has magical abilities and is an elemental, like Jack in a way. Throughout the story, she will meet the guardians and her brash attitude will make her butt heads to them. You will also find out why her hair is that color. She’s also about 4’11, since Jacks height is supposed to be 5’8.
> 
> Ok, please bear with me; this is my first ROTG story. Sorry if I don’t get the characters right or they seem to OC. Also, this will take a while to update because I’m still tweaking with the chapters. So, no flames please.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own ROTG, just Willow!


End file.
